Mace Windu vs. Jango Fett: Revised
by Marshall of the Brethren
Summary: Being a huge SW fanboy, and a huge fan of both Mace Windu and Jango Fett, I was a little upset at their climactic battle. So, my friend Brandon and I rewrote it... so that it's better! Rated PG13 for violence and some language.


Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones  
  
(Mace Windu vs. Jango Fett: Revised)  
  
By Marshall Honorof with contributions by Brandon Cole  
  
(This battle begins as soon as Jango flies down to meet Mace with the Reek running towards Mace)  
  
Mace runs toward the Reek and swings his lightsaber towards its horn. The Reek loses part of its horn, but knocks Mace over and turns around, ready for another round of pummeling. Jango lands at this time opposite Mace about ten feet. Mace rolls aside, but the Reek has a new target: Jango. It charges towards Jango, and then proceeds to trample him. Jango, thanks to his armor, is relatively unharmed, and as the Reek braces itself for another round of pummeling, Jango shoots it, causing it to fall over, dead, and then points his gun towards Mace.  
  
Mace deflects Jango's shots, and then attacks Jango. Jango, holstering his gun, quickly fires up his jetpack and flies up just enough to kick Mace in his face. Mace is sent flying backwards and drops his lightsaber. Jango lands, makes a lunge for the lightsaber, and grabs it. However, before he gets a chance to ignite it, Mace bolts upwards and uses Force Pull to summon the lightsaber back to his hand, inadvertently taking Jango, who has a death grip on the weapon, with it.  
  
As Jango nears Mace so that he is close enough to touch him, Mace elbows him hard in the chest. Jango drops the lightsaber, and instantaneously, Mace grabs it. However, before he has a chance to ignite it, or even move, Jango lands and puts Mace in a full body lock with his left arm. As Mace struggles to ignite his lightsaber, Jango, with his right hand, reaches into his holster, pulls out a gun, and begins to move it up towards the back of Mace's head.  
  
However, when Jango's arm is halfway to Mace's head, Mace thrusts his elbow into Jango's stomach, causing him to falter, but not let go. Mace, taking advantage of Jango's weakened grip elbows him again, this time even harder. Jango groans, but will not let go. Summoning all of his strength, Mace elbows him one last time, and Jango lets go. Instantaneously, he has his gun pointed towards the Jedi's head, but Mace's lightsaber is ignited and quickly cleaves the weapon in half.  
  
Jango ignites his jetpack and flies backwards, pulling out his other gun while in midair. He lands, and at once, begins firing at Mace once more. Mace deflects his blast, one so perfectly placed, that it knocks Jango's helmet off and causes it to go rolling. Jango, now obviously desperate and knowingly outmatched, decides to fight dirty. Using his jetpack, he flies high in the air, far higher than any normal man can jump, and resumes firing at the Jedi Master.  
  
However, much to Jango's surprise and horror, Mace uses Force Jump and easily jumps right in front of Jango, and even above him. Mace raises his lightsaber high over his own head and begins to slice down vertically right over Jango's head.  
  
(The camera switches to Jango's face very quickly as he utters one quick and final word [à la final battle with the Green Goblin in Spider-Man])  
  
Jango: Shit.  
  
(This next scene is done in slow-motion)  
  
Mace slices his lightsaber downward, cleaving Jango in two vertically. However, we do not actually see Jango's two separate halves; only the lightsaber go through him. This is because we saw from the behind that Jango's jetpack was leaking fuel. Mace Windu lands, and we see him standing directly in front of the camera, which is pointed upward diagonally. Up in the air, we see Jango for one more second, before he erupts into a sizeable fireball [this is because the lightsaber ignited his jetpack fuel, of course].  
  
(The next scene is done in regular motion)  
  
Mace exhales, stands up, turns around, and looks up at the fireball. He looks down and sees Jango's helmet at his feet. He kicks it aside, much to Boba's horror, who is watching from the stands. He then re-sheathes his lightsaber and continues the battle.  
  
(From here, the movie continues as normal) 


End file.
